


Against the Glass

by AwakePlausibleMemory



Category: Captain America (Comics), Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst and Porn, Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Kissing, OFC - Freeform, One Shot, Oral Sex, Original Character(s), POV Original Character, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Post-Avengers (2012), Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Reader-Insert, Self-Insert, Sex, Short One Shot, Some BDSM, Steve Rogers Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 07:28:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16280258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwakePlausibleMemory/pseuds/AwakePlausibleMemory
Summary: Steve Rogers becomes a hungry man once you're back in his apartment, and he thinks the best view for desert is the New York skyline.





	Against the Glass

**Author's Note:**

> Not my first attempt at a smutty one-shot, but one of the only ones I felt lived up to expectations. I hope you all enjoy!

Your clothes are strewn all across the apartment and he’s lusting after you like a starved man. By the time he rips your panties off you’re already dripping with need. 

“Oh baby,” he moans walking the two of you back into the bedroom. 

Suddenly you’re turned, and your naked front pressed against the ceiling to floor windows, not the plush comforter of his king sized bed. There’s a slight tilt that allows you to nearly lay against them almost comfortably, you can’t complain. The chill of the December weather bites at you through the glass, cooling your burning skin and tightening your nipples. His hand runs smoothly along your backside before delivering an abrupt smack. You shout, quivering and rubbing your face against the surface in front of you. His hand returns, but this time rubbing between your folds, teasing your entrance, and pressing lightly against your clit. 

“What a good girl,” he praises from behind you, and you know he’s about to devour you with his tongue, but you don’t want that now. You want him inside of you. 

“No no I want –“ you gasp as he thuds to his knees and gives a swift lick across your slit.

“You what now?” He hums stiffening his tongue and diving right in.

A desperate cry fills the room, his calloused hands grip your thighs so hard you swear they’ll be marked come sunrise. 

“I need you - oh fuck I need you inside of me please,” you plea. 

This warrants an amused laugh, but he slowly rises, kisses placed upon your spine until you feel some of his beard scrape along your shoulder. 

“Only because you said please,” he responds before spreading your legs and slowly entering you. 

“Yes yes yes - ah yes!”

His hands caress your breasts as he starts a slow rhythm. In and out. In and out. He continues with his torture, barely giving you what you need.

Without warning, he slides his hand around your throat loosely and picks up the pace. Your palms are pressed firmly in front of you, nails digging to find a grip, but you can only hope you don’t fall from the pleasure building inside of you. 

Then you’re flipped with your back firmly resting against the glass, giving you both a better angle. He’s on top of you, still inside you, moving slowly again as you claw at his back in anticipation. The glass should hurt, pulling against your body. But he’s filling you. His sweaty skin is pressed against your flushed form. His lips suck your neck, graze your jaw, and nibble your lips. It’s enough euphoria to cast aside any discomfort or unwanted pain, and gods, does he make sure to hit your sweet spot every time. 

Whispers of encouragement and filthy, naughty, words leave his plump lips. You gasp and dig your nails deeper, knowing it’ll leave cuts come morning, but you’re not too worried. You know he only enjoys it more.   
His hips pull back, body leaving yours enough for a chill to fall between your bodies. He smirks, and you watch a droplet of sweat roll down the side of his face. A sudden sense to lick it overcomes you, but he rockets forward so fast and so hard you see stars. The sheer force throws your body up further and to balance yourself, you firmly wrap your legs around his waist. 

No mercy. 

He’s drilling into you, and it feels so fucking good. If it wasn’t for the drumming in your ears and the screams falling from your lips, you’d be able to hear the smacking of skin. You’d be able to clearly hear the guttural grunts above you. And you’d be able to hear the distinct wet and raw sound of his cock slamming into you relentlessly. It takes everything in you to hold on for dear life. 

It’s like he’s everywhere. He is in every sense. You hear his moans. You see his steely blue eyes gazing back at you. You smell the scent of sex and debauchery. You taste his tongue, his lips. And you feel him absolutely everywhere. If there was one moment in your life you could say was the best up until this point, this would be it. Sex with him was pure hellish sin. No man could ever make you feel this way. Then again, he was no man. 

“I’m close,” he growls in your ear before you grab at his hair and pull his head back, slamming your bruised lips against his in need. 

“Cum for me,” you hiss, shrieking as he lowers a hand and starts to rub your clit furiously. No holding back. 

“Together.” 

And with one last thrust he sends you spiraling into ecstasy. You feel his warmth shooting inside of you, filling you to the brim. Just the thought, the feeling makes you whole, and like an aftershock you feel yourself orgasm a second time. You don’t see stars, you see a galaxy. Your mind is fuzzy. And if it wasn’t for his arms still wrapped around you, you’d melt to the floor like heated wax. 

“Well dammit to hell,” he chuckles throatily as he takes a step back and grabs you once more. Your legs are like jelly and you giggle to yourself. You’re high. You’re drunk. You’re satisfied like you’ve never been. 

“Hmmm language Captain.” 

He easily carries you and lays you gently on the still made up bed before disappearing into the bathroom. The room is dark save for the skylight of New York City. You’re able to turn your head and looking past the quite surprising amount of mess on the window, you see Manhattan in all its glory. The water runs, and you turn slightly to see Steve emerging with a rag. He smiles before lowering himself to gently clean you up. It’s a sweet gesture and you purr as his delicate fingers brush your sensitive nub. 

“I think that was one for the books,” he stands up and tosses the cloth somewhere across the way before sliding into the bed with you, pulling your frame snugly against his. You’re both still breathing irregularly but rubbing your hands along his stubbled jaw and taunt neck, you start to calm down more. 

“We didn’t even make it to the bed this time,” you whisper which warrants a soft kiss. 

“Less to clean in the morning,” he replies cheekily, and you roll your eyes. 

Silence falls between the two of you. 

You want to stay like this. Wrapped in his arms. The arms of your lover. Your partner. Your Steve. But come morning you both know you’ll have to go your separate ways and only pretend to be nothing more than friends when team meets at headquarters. 

“How much longer before we can tell people?” 

It’s a question you’d asked many times before. One that always got an open-ended response. You expected as much again. 

“Soon. I promise you soon,” he sighs deeply burrowing his face into your hair. 

You can only smile. Times were tough. The event known as the Snap swept the world, the universe, like a raging tidal wave. Wiping near everything from existence. Steve had lost his best friend, his new family; and you’d lost everyone you’d ever loved and cared for. You suppose that’s why you answered Tony’s call that day. And you suppose that’s why you and Steve hit it off so quick and ended up in each other’s beds soon after. Loss had a funny way of bringing people together. 

“I love you,” you find yourself muttering against his skin, gripping him tighter at the admission. 

But he only lifts your chin and rubs his nose against yours with a grin so wide you were afraid his face would break, “And I love you.” 

And you know that everything will work out.


End file.
